Lightning Devil
by jablanco
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS READ NEW CHAPTER FOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

I am thinking on trying to write another story, but this time I will need help. Here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto.

In a mountainous region we see a village known as Kumogakure or Hidden Cloud Village. At the front gates we see a young man walking to the gates. The guards soon notice the man coming towards them. "Halt! State your name and reason for being in Kumo!" yelled one of the guards. "My name is Naruto Sparda and I would like to speak to the leader of your village about joining the village. It is the Raikage right?" replied/asked Naruto. "it is the Raikage." answered the other guard. Just then a young attractive blond woman with a large bust size, a red-headed girl, and a white-haired boy appeared. "Ah Samui could you escort this man to the Raikage?" asked the first guard. Samui just nodded her head and motioned for Naruto to follow them. "My name is Naruto Sparda, what is your names?" asked Naruto. The white-haired boy answered "My name is Omoi the red-head is Karui the blond is Samui. Why do you want to see the Raikage?" "I wish to join the village." answered Naruto.

A few minutes later in the Raikage's office we find the four and three others standing around one is another attractive blond woman with long hair, a muscular man sitting at the desk, and another muscular man trying and failing to rap. "So who are you and what do you want?" asked the man at the desk who is the Raikage. "My name is Naruto Sparda and I wish to join your village. If need be I can tell you what skills I can offer, sir." replied Naruto. The woman with the long blond hair said/asked "My name is Yugito. What skills would those be?" "I am a skilled swordsman and I can control and create natural lightning without the use of hand seals or chakra. Not to mention I am very hard to kill." Naruto answered. The standing man raised an eyebrow and asked "Where is your sword, how can you control and create natural lightning, and how are you hard to kill?" Naruto answered "The answers to the last to questions are the same and that is I am 3/4 devil and 1/4 human as for my sword" here he pulled his sword from nowhere "this is Alastor. Don't worry about me killing any one after all my grandfather was a devil, my grand mother was a human, my dad and uncle were half devil and half human, and my mom was a demon. My grandfather turned his back on his own kind for the human race and my dad killed demons, so ...yeah. OH yeah my ability came from my mom so it could be called a bloodline limit. So could I join the village?" The Raikage thought for a moment then looked at Naruto then asked "If you promise to not harm any of the civilians then I could let you join, so do you promise, Sparda-san?" "Call me Naruto no formalities please. As for attacking the people I won't promise. So what rank will I be sir?" said/asked Naruto. "I will place you as a genin if that is acceptable? Seeing as I need more genin for Yugito to have a team. Will we meet your parents?" asked the Raikage. "That is fine with me I was actually planning on starting at that rank. Now as for my parents they disappeared five years after my birth but they left me their weapons I prefer Alastor to the others, but I know they didn't leave by choice." Naruto replied. The man by the Raikage then spoke "My name is Killer Bee how about we go see this ability to control lightning?" "Good idea for once Bee. Lets go to one of the training grounds." the Raikage said.

A half hour later

The Raikage, A, then said "Show us this control you speak of Naruto." Naruto shrugged his shoulders then raised an arm towards on of the training posts on the grounds and fired a blast of lightning (how Trish does it in the first Devil May Cry game) destroying the post shocking the entire group save Naruto. "Lets test your swordsmanship." Bee said.

AN: I need someone to help me write a fight scene for the next chapter.

Check my profile for my poll pm me your answers.

Review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**UP FOR ADOPTION DO TO LACK OF IDEAS**

**PM ME IF YOU WISH TO TAKE THIS STORY**

**PERMISSION TO USE THE ONLY CHAPTER I PUT DOWN IF YOU DESIRE**


End file.
